The present technology relates to a solid-state imaging element and an electronic apparatus having this solid-state imaging element.
From the past, a solid-state imaging element employs a configuration in which an anti-reflection film is provided on a portion where a light receiving unit of a semiconductor base is formed for suppressing sensitivity deterioration caused by reflection of light at the interface between the semiconductor base such as a silicon substrate and an insulating film thereupon.
However, when light incident on the semiconductor base from an oblique direction is incident on an end portion of the anti-reflection film, the light passes through the anti-reflection film and then, some of the light is not incident on the light receiving unit, reflects on a surface of the semiconductor base, and directs outside the anti-reflection film. As a result, this tends to provide troubles such as a smear phenomenon and color mixing.
In order to cope with this problem, a method of forming an anti-reflection film in an upwardly-convex shape has been proposed (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-41026).
According to this structure, refracting the light on the curved surface enables the light to focus on a central portion of the light receiving unit, so that the smear can be reduced.